


friction

by vagarius



Series: snap (nsfw) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Intercrural Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: a fun use for spare rubber bands
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: snap (nsfw) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	friction

**Author's Note:**

> aka slight s kazu + "remember when your friend once snapped a rubber band so hard against your other friend's leg they accidentally left a mark?"
> 
> I SWEAR IM WRITING SOFT STUFF TOO it's just that these drabbles get done faster...

_Snap._

"Hah…"

A pleased smile rises on Kazunari's face as he idly pulls back the rubber band once more, letting it snap again on the same spot. Misumi gasps at the hit, his legs red and shaking.

Kazunari moves onto another spot farther up the back of Misumi's thigh and repeats the action, unapologetic as the band hits already-abused skin. Kazunari takes a moment to admire his work: the back and insides of Misumi's thighs are bright red, the skin warm to the touch. He hasn't broken any skin, but some of the lines have darkened into bruises, dotting Misumi's thighs with short, thin stripes. Misumi's entire body trembles.

Kazunari pulls the rubber band onto his wrist as he leans over Misumi's back, pleased smile still in place. "Sumi?" Kazunari chimes, combing a hand through Misumi's hair. "Can I see you?"

Misumi obediently turns his face away from the sheets. His eyes are half-lidded and teary, pupils blown shiny and wide. Kazunari wipes away some of the tears clinging to his eyelashes before gently running his thumb over Misumi bottom lip. "You're doing so good, Sumi~" He continues to comb his hand through Misumi's hair. "Just a little bit more, okay?"

Misumi hums, leaning his head back into Kazunari's hand. Kazunari giggles and indulges him for a bit, then presses a kiss to his forehead. He pulls away after that, thoughtfully running the backs of his fingers over Misumi's thighs. The red skin is still hot to the touch, and Kazunari hums in contemplation. _Ah,_ he thinks, before grabbing the lube they had haphazardly thrown on the bed. _I know what I want to do._

He quickly lubes himself up, involuntarily sighing at the touch. "Sumi," he eventually says. "Legs together."

Misumi makes a confused noise in response, but still does as he's told, sliding his knees closer together until the abused skin of one thigh touches the other. "Good boy," Kazunari praises, then lays a hand on Misumi's back as he straddles his calves and presses close. "Now stay still."

With his other hand, Kazunari guides the tip of his dick between Misumi's legs before harshly thrusting forward, relishing in the pained cry that leaves Misumi's mouth. The not-space between Misumi's thighs is hot around him, his dick sliding smoothly between flushed skin.

"Kazu – " Misumi chokes out, his fists clenching in the sheets in front of him. He whimpers. "H-hurts."

"Mm." Kazunari continues thrusting. "Is it a bad hurt?"

Misumi whimpers again. "It's good," he murmurs, then moans as Kazunari starts moving faster. _"Ah – "_

Misumi suddenly tenses before spilling onto the sheets, sobbing and gasping as Kazunari continues to fuck his thighs. Tears start to spill down his face in earnest as Kazunari drags his thumbnails across irritated skin, and the warmth in Kazunari's gut burns hot.

It doesn't take much longer for Kazunari to cum, Misumi still sobbing underneath him as Kazunari bends forward to groan between his shoulder blades. Misumi collapses onto the sheets as soon as Kazunari pulls away, whining as Kazunari pulls his legs apart, skin sticky with sweat and cum.

 _Pretty,_ Kazunari thinks, then stands up on shaky legs to grab something soft to wipe them off with.


End file.
